Accepting Fate
by Plague of Angels
Summary: Fate has a strange way of bringing people together. Both Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy thought fate had directed their lives towards the worst...until they realized everything happens for the best. Written for a challenge. Complete.
1. Battling Everything

_Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, or Warner Brothers. I do not own anything in this story other than the plot, which granted, has probably been used before now._

Title of Story 

**Accepting Fate**

Chapter One

**Battling Everything**

_Go forward into battle and do not shrink away since there is no escape from death. . .   
--Abu Abdullah Muhammad al-Harithi al-Baghadadi al-Mufid_

Many people believe in a thing called fate, but unfortunately, for some, there seems to be a glitch in the system. These may be the people who realize at some point what fate has decided for them and they are disappointed or heartbroken by what they see. But is it truly as disappointing or heartbreaking as they seem to think it is? In some aspects, yes, it probably is, but in others, it isn't anything but the opposite.

For a long time Hermione Granger looked upon her fate this way. She knew, being who she was and who she was friends with, that her life would some day end in tragedy. For years she hid behind her books and cleverness in order to hide her true feelings on the matter but you can really only do that for so long. Things like that catch up with you and attack you when you are most vulnerable. After awhile she realized she could no longer hide. She knew that she must fight—even if she had to die in the process—even if others had to die in the process.

It was during the first term of her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when Hermione's life really uprooted. The events at the end of her fifth year seemed like child's play compared to what was going on now. The entirety of the wizarding world was in the midst of battle. People were losing their lives left and right and there wasn't a place in the world that could be considered safe anymore—not even Hogwarts.

Hermione had learned early on that she should not show emotion for much of anything in case someone where to use it against her. Only once had someone really gotten to her. Lucius Malfoy. He knew at once the most important people in Hermione's life besides her friends were her parents. As soon as Lucius had escaped from Azkaban during her sixth year he made sure the Granger's were the first Muggles he tortured.

Naturally, he wasn't merciful to the couple. In fact, he was anything but. They were treated to off and on spurts of the Cruciatus Curse over a time span of about five hours. Lucius broke them down in every way he knew how. He tortured Hermione's deepest secrets out of them so he could use them later on. And finally, when he had gotten bored with them, he used the Imperious curse on them and made them drown themselves. He wanted them to die slowly. He wanted to deprive them of everything. Even oxygen.

After hearing the news of her parents' horrible deaths, Hermione shut herself off to everyone but those who were closest to her. She was still the same around Harry Potter, the Weasley's, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood, but to everyone else she barely spoke two words to. Oh, she certainly wanted to. She just wouldn't risk it. She didn't want to be the cause of any more deaths.

A year had come and passed since the deaths of Hermione's parents, yet every night at precisely 10:17pm she could still be found in the exact same place she was when she found out. Many said Hermione Granger had gone mad. She would still go to her classes, of course, and she would still maintain the same grades she had always gotten, but the spark that was once in her had left. No longer did she raise her hand in class. No longer did she earn any more points for her house. She had even turned down the Head Girl position when it had been offered to her—a title which Padma Patil now claimed.

It was almost as if Hermione had stopped caring. The truth of the matter was, however, that Hermione cared more than anyone else—except for, perhaps, Harry. Harry was the closest to her these days. They were both orphans now. They were always seen together, but they were rarely seen talking. They didn't need to. They already knew everything.

Although both realized it, neither wanted to admit that as the end of the war drew nearer, they were losing more and more time to say the things they wanted to say—not just to each other, but to everyone.

Hermione would watch the students of Hogwarts everyday, noticing small things here and there that she had taken for granted for the past six and a half years. She noticed how close Parvati and Lavender were to each other. How in the middle of the night she would overhear them talking about the things they would do if they survived the war. Some nights it inspired her and other nights it depressed her even more.

Hermione even noticed Crabbe and Goyle. She realized that although they could both be a bit thick at times (Goyle more so than Crabbe), they were actually somewhat intelligent and quite capable of expressing their thoughts in more than just grunts and finger pointing.

The person Hermione noticed more than anyone else was the person that could break her down with just one glance. As much as she hated to admit it, she was terrified of Draco Malfoy. She knew she oughtn't to be so afraid of him, but her heart always beat a little faster when he was near and the panic would arise within her so fast she would sometimes have to rest her head in her arms and count her breaths until the anxiety ceased.

What was worse, was that Draco knew exactly how much he affected her. At times, he would revel in her distress, but then there were those times when he was confused and conflicted by what he saw in her eyes when she looked at him.

Draco Malfoy was another person who knew exactly what was in store for him. His father was a Death Eater. One of Voldemort's inner circle. It was expected of him to follow in his footsteps. He didn't even want to think about what Lucius would do to him if he were to change sides. Lucius was not a forgiving man and he did not forget. Draco had taken the easy path and did everything his father told him to do and therefore, never got on his bad side. When he became of age, he was inducted into the Death Eaters, training under his father. In time, he learned how to ignore the voice inside his head and shoved all guilt he felt for torturing innocents to the back of his mind.

He knew exactly what his father had done to the Granger's and he watched Hermione as much as she watched him. Every day she walked to and from her classes between her two bodyguards, all three in-step with one another. During meals she sat hunched in her chair barely eating. Always listening. Draco knew she would never stop listening. It was the only thing that kept her from completely losing her mind. He knew that by listening to others, she could stray away from her own thoughts and concentrate on something entirely different. Sometimes it scared him just how much he knew about Hermione Granger. Granted, his father had told him many things the Granger's had said to him about Hermione, but even so, it surprised him just how much he really understood the girl.

Many may wonder why exactly Hermione is acting this way when it has been said that she knows that she needs to fight. It was the morning of February 23, 1998 when she herself asked that very same question. It was a Monday like no other. It was the day Voldemort attacked the school. Everyone had been prepared for the onslaught, but it still came as somewhat a surprise.

That morning, the wards that protected Hogwarts went off, and a loud, piercing siren reverberated throughout the corridors and classrooms. Students bolted upright in their beds, the youngest clinging to one another in trepidation. Heads of houses ran through the empty hallways to the common rooms, knowing there was no way on earth that their students would behave in a quiet and orderly fashion. This wasn't a drill. It was the real thing.

Common rooms began to fill with students within a matter of seconds. Scarcely anyone slept in nightclothes any more. Most went to bed fully attired, and whatever they could not sleep with was within arms-reach in case of emergency. It took Hermione no longer than twenty seconds from the time she heard the alarm to get down to the common room and await orders from Minerva McGonagall.

When the old witch entered the room, everyone went silent. Her usual hardened expression had transformed into one of terror-stricken awareness. Anyone who really knew this witch knew that she was not afraid for her own well-being, but for the well-being of everyone in her charge. Hermione knew the feeling. Glancing between Harry and Ron, she stuck her wand into her pocket and reached out for the boys' hands. The time was coming soon. Faintly, the three could hear the old woman talking in front of them.

". . .Those of you who will be participating in the battle, it is time to say whatever you would like to say to anyone in this room. You must be quick, however. The siren's signal told us that You-know-who's troops will be on the premises within fifteen to twenty minutes. We are already prepared as much as is possible, but every little bit helps. I will leave you now. Everyone participating must be outside the portrait hole in three minutes. Time is passing quickly."

With that, the professor turned and walked out of the room leaving everyone staring at each other, no one wanting to move. Hermione turned Harry and Ron towards her and brought both of their hands up to her heart allowing them to feel the steady beat.

"No matter what happens out there today, we will still be connected here," she said, referring to her heart. "If-if I die I will always know where to find you because I have loved you two more than anything and love doesn't disappear with death. It gets strengthened. I will never leave either of you. Not even death can stop me from being with you two." With those last words, she lowered both boys' foreheads to her mouth, Harry first, Ron second, and gave them both a small kiss.

When the boys had straightened up they pulled her into a swift, tight embrace, wanting to hold on forever, but knowing there just wasn't enough time. Harry's muffled voice sounded near Ron's right shoulder.

"You're my family and I will do whatever I can to protect you out there today."

"Me too," Ron added softly.

Backing away from each other, they turned to their other housemates offering what could quite possibly turn out to be their last words. Soon, almost everyone filed out of the portrait hole—Ron clenching onto Ginny, Harry shuffling silently next to Hermione, Seamus and Dean muttering between each other, Parvati and Lavender crying softly but with their chins held high, Colin and Dennis unusually silent, Neville bringing up the rear, everyone holding their wands tightly.

The four houses met each other in front of the Great Hall. Hermione noticed many Aurors and ministry officials there as well. No one said anything—not even Dumbledore. For once, he could offer them no words of wisdom or humour them with quirky sayings. All he did was give everyone a look, as if to say all he wanted out of them was to do their best. Many nodded as his eyes slid over them. A loud boom shook the doors to the Entrance Hall and Dumbledore finally spoke.

"They're here."

Everything suddenly became a blur. It was Dumbledore's Army, the Order of the Phoenix, and the Aurors all against the Death Eaters. Hexes and spells were speeding through the air from either side. Hermione, Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny, and Luna fought through the Death Eaters together. They were able to hit many with the Impedimenta curse, while they struck the others with Petrificus Totalus.

Some were not so easy, however. Rodolphus Lestrange shielded everything Harry flung at him. Hermione and Ron began to hex him as well, and almost out of nowhere, a scream of "AVADA KEDAVRA" filled the air. A large green light enveloped itself around Rodolphus and then he was dead. Everyone turned around to find Neville pointing at the corpse with his wand, his face full of fury, hate, and shock.

Bellatrix Lestrange, who had been a few yards away fighting a large Auror, screamed shrilly, and after knocking out the man she was fighting, she ran towards Neville spitting curses, their eyes locked. Neville wasn't fast enough. The moment he pointed his wand toward the woman she screamed out the same words that had just killed her husband. Everyone watched in horror as the green light sprung from her wand and zoomed toward Neville. A moment later, Neville was lying spread-eagle in the grass.

Harry and Ron attacked her at the same time and the combined energies of their hexes hit her hard and she fell to the ground unconscious. Hermione petrified her. Everyone took a moment to glance at Neville's lifeless form but soon moved on. There wasn't any time to dwell. Any one of them could be next.

As they moved nearer to Voldemort, a surprised yelp came from Luna. They turned around and found her flailing as she was shot high into the air, each time getting dangerously close to hitting the ground in the descent. The girl's eyes, large enough on their own accord, seemed as if they were about to pop out her skull at any moment. Hermione and Ginny had their wands in the air trying to Leviosa her out of harm's way, but it was to no avail. Luna shot up fifty feet and was dropped again, but this time, the person who was cursing her didn't catch her. She hit the ground at a break-neck speed and a loud crack sounded as her back connected with the earth.

A piercing laugh echoed towards the group and they all turned to find Voldemort standing over Mad Eye Moody, watching mirthfully as blood flowed out of his victim's body. Next to him, Wormtail was clenching Moody's magical eye in his silver fist and when he let go, only dust was left. Wormtail glanced toward Harry and winked, looking over at Luna's body.

Harry screamed in rage at Wormtail. Seething, he whispered "Crucio". A jet of light sprang from Harry's wand but Wormtail knocked it out of the way with his silver hand. A pained cry of shock from beside Harry had Wormtail giggling maniacally. Harry turned to find Ginny writhing on the ground, her face growing purple with pain. Tears were beginning to leak from her eyes as she screamed. Harry tried to take the curse off of the girl and Wormtail laughed harder.

"Stupid boy! You have killed your best friend's sister! You have killed one of your own. What do you say to that?"

Ginny was still writhing next to Harry.

"She isn't dead, Pettigrew! I can still save her!"

The foul man looked at him in mocking adoration. "Can you? Please keep trying. You will only tire yourself. The curse is unbreakable."

"No, it isn't. It's Crucio. You can always stop it. . .always." But no matter how hard Harry tried, he could not lift the curse. Ginny's cries of pain grew fainter with each passing second and suddenly, everything stopped. She was no longer writhing. She was no longer crying. She was no longer living.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Ron had collapsed on the ground next to his sister, gathering her into his arms. "Ginny? Ginny, come back. Please don't be gone, Ginny. You can't be. . .you just can't. . ."

Wormtail looked at his former owner with glee. "Oh, I assure you. She's gone. Murdered by your best friend."

Ron shot Wormtail a look full of loathing. "Harry didn't kill her! You did! That curse was meant for no one but you."

"Yet, it hit her anyway."

Harry stepped closer to Wormtail. "What happened?" he asked between clenched teeth.

Wormtail looked at him as if he had just said the stupidest thing he had ever heard. "Because of this," he told him, raising the silver hand. "This hand," he continued, "deflects almost any curse, hex, or spell thrown toward me and makes it almost ten times stronger and harder to take off of the _oh so_ unfortunate person who catches the rebound."

Wormtail grinned at him wickedly and snickered.

"You fucking bastard..."

"Language, Potter. Maybe we should teach you a lesson on manners..."

"Get away from him. You know he is mine, Wormtail."

Wormtail looked positively spooked. "Y-yes M-m-master."

"You're not so confident now that Voldemort is here, are you?" Wormtail said nothing to this so Harry instead turned to Voldemort finding himself face to face with two red, catlike slits for eyes.

"We meet again. I am warning you now, Potter. I will have you this time."

Harry raised his wand.

"_Your_ wand is not going to be helpful to you, boy. Do you not remember what happened the last time we tried to duel with one another? As I recall, you forced my wand to regurgitate all its spells. We can't have that happening again, now can we?"

Hermione stepped up next to Harry, Ron following her lead. "His wand may not be of any use, but ours are, and we will fight with him."

Voldemort glared at Hermione and nodded silently backing away a bit to give themselves room, a cruel smile beginning to play upon his thin lips. "If that is your last wish, mudblood, then who am I to say no?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "You are no one."

Voldemort's face twisted into a horrible sneer as he pointed his wand at Hermione. "Avada Kedavra." Harry threw Hermione out of the way of the curse, and seized, waiting for it to strike him. It never did though. Harry opened his eyes and looked at Voldemort, who looked almost as shocked as Harry did. Wormtail lay on the ground, his mouth open wide as if he were screaming. He was staring at the silver hand in horror as it smoked and burned a bright green. The flesh of Wormtail's arm above the hand was beginning to turn black. The black traveled up his arm, onto his shoulders and other arm, down his torso, and to his feet.

He was burning from the inside. The silver hand had caught the curse and turned it onto Wormtail, causing his blood to boil and set alight. As Wormtail crumpled to the ground, Voldemort realized what had happened and kicked Wormtail hard in the face. To everyone's great disgust, the head popped off and rolled on the ground, finally coming to a stop near Ron's foot. He kicked it into the brush.

"So, Potter, Wormtail owed you a life-debt did he?"

Harry nodded slightly to Voldemort and glanced at Ron and Hermione quickly. In a flash, he grabbed Ron's wand from his hand and pointed it at Voldemort.

"Avada Kedavra." The light flew out of Ron's wand and hit Voldemort with full-force. The former dark lord fell to the ground dead. Seconds later, a green light hit Harry in the back and he fell to the ground, a shocked expression on his face.

Hermione and Ron turned to where the killing curse had been produced. A masked Death Eater stood still, wand at the ready. Ron bent down to grab his wand out of Harry's lifeless hand and suddenly went hurtling through the air and into one of the walls of Hogwarts, sliding down to the ground unconscious. The masked Death Eater's left hand rose to his face and slowly pulled the mask off.

Hermione was staring into the face of Lucius Malfoy.

"I have you now, Mudblood. I have waited for this ever since I had the pleasure of. . .meeting your parents." Lucius told her icily.

Hermione stood before him paralyzed with fear. She struggled to hold onto her wand as she pointed it at him—she was shaking so badly.

"You do, of course, remember what all I did to your parents, don't you?" When Hermione remained silent, he continued. "Well, I shall have to remind you then, won't I?"

Hermione felt her knees buckle. This was it. Her time had come. She was about to die.

"Crucio."

The jet of light came spiraling toward her chest, but it never quite made it there. Someone had darted in front of her before it hit her. She stood, shocked, staring at the masked figure in front of her thrashing on the ground. The Death Eater's muffled cries from behind the mask tore into Hermione. From behind her, someone bellowed a curse, and Lucius fell to the ground, blood pooling around his head. The Death Eater in front of her had stopped thrashing about and lay panting in front of her.

"Leave him, Miss Granger. I will take care of him." Snape had appeared at her side. It had been he who killed Lucius. The potions professor knelt down next to the figure still fighting to regain his breath, blocking Hermione's view, and pulled the mask off.

Snape stood up and stepped away from the newly unmasked Death Eater and Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she found herself staring into Draco Malfoy's eyes.

End of Chapter 1 


	2. Extinguishing the Flame

_Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, or Warner Brothers. I do not own anything in this story other than the plot, which granted, has probably been used before now._

Title of Story 

**Accepting Fate**

Chapter Two 

**Extinguishing the Flame**

_Rain is grace; rain is the sky condescending to the earth; without rain there would be no life.   
--John Updike_

The battle had ended soon after the death of Lucius Malfoy. Death Eaters began to realize one-by-one that Voldemort was dead. Some had tried to continue fighting after they grasped the meaning behind the Dark Mark suddenly disappearing from their arms, but most simply surrendered—too exhausted to do anything but offer their wrists to the person with whom they had been dueling with at the time. 

Hermione had found herself very faint after the unmasking of Draco Malfoy. His gaze had been locked with hers as he lay on the ground regaining his breath during those moments just after Snape had interfered. He had a piercing gaze. The icy silver-blue of his irises and the deep black pupils they framed contrasted greatly against one another. Hermione thought she could drown in those eyes and when her knees buckled for the second time, she could not stop herself from crashing to the ground. She could not stop the black coming in from all sides, and just before she lost all consciousness, she actually thought she had been pulled into his eyes and that she would be lost forever. 

Hermione had awoken to the sound of rain pattering against a window. At first, everything was a bit fuzzy, but the room soon came into focus and Hermione saw where she was. All around her, injured wizards and witches lay uncomfortably in their beds, half of them asleep, and the other half awake either talking quietly amongst each other or weeping softly to themselves. 

Madame Pomfrey hustled between those who were awake, checking up on them and shushing them if they were getting too loud. As Hermione sat up in her bed, the old witch shuffled towards her with a vial of potion in each hand. She offered her the potion in her left hand first. Hermione recognized it to be the Pepper-up Potion and she gulped it down eagerly. Her entire body ached. 

After a satisfactory amount of steam shot out of her ears, Madame Pomfrey offered her the second vial. Hermione grimaced at its contents. It wasn't that she disliked the taste of the Dreamless Sleeping Draught, it was more that she did not want to go back to sleep. She wanted to talk to someone about what had happened, to anyone, but before she could protest, Madame Pomfrey put her hand over Hermione's mouth and told her that there would be all the time in the world the next day and now was the time to sleep. Hermione knew there wasn't going to be anything she could do until the morning, and rather unceremoniously, she downed the vial in one large gulp. 

Meanwhile, Draco had also awoken, hundreds of miles away from Hermione. Confused, he tried to sit up in his bed and found it hurt far too much so he fell back into his pillows again. Looking around, he noticed he was in a small white room, every inch of which was covered in padding. 

_Please don't tell me I've been sent to live amongst the loons._

At this thought a voice penetrated his small padded chamber. "Malfoy, Draco. Battle victim number 216. Injured by Cruciatus Curse." 

A hidden doorway opened from the wall opposite his bed and an aging medi-wizard walked in with Severus Snape, Narcissa Malfoy, and Albus Dumbledore in tow. After the medi-wizard gave him a few potions to drink in order to relieve some of the pain he was feeling, he left him to visit with three of the four people he was most nervous to see again. 

For a moment, everyone was silent. The waiting was agonizing for Draco because he knew that at some point one of them was bound to get hostile with him. He just wondered which of them it would be. Glancing between the odd trio, Draco took a shaky breath and opened his mouth to speak. Narcissa held her hand in the air for him to stop. 

"Oh, Draco. I've been so worried. I was so afraid that you wouldn't make it…the curse your father accidentally hit you with was so strong." 

Draco swallowed. "It-it wasn't an accident, Mum. I ran in front of the curse. I couldn't help it. It was like someone had pulled me over and thrust me directly into its pathway. I had absolutely no control over what happened out there." 

Draco's mother watched her son through watery eyes. "Do you mean someone put you under the Imperious Curse in order to kill you? Oh, I'll bet it was that Granger girl. She _was_ the one you ran in front of." 

Dumbledore tutted softly from behind Narcissa. "Mrs. Malfoy, it was not Miss Granger. We checked her wand soon after she passed out on the battlefield. She has never cast the Imperious Spell." 

Narcissa looked appalled. "I demand to know who risked my son's life out there today in order to save that…filthy mudblood. One of her friends, no doubt, if it hadn't been her. They always did think of her as some sort of queen." 

A solemn look shrouded Dumbledore's pale blue eyes. "All of Miss Granger's closest friends died in battle today, save one, who was knocked completely unconscious during the time in question. No, dear Mrs. Malfoy, I suspect we are dealing with something far more powerful than a curse. What happened out there today was a very powerful form of old magic that Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy should discuss in private before they talk about it with any of us." 

"But he is my son!" Narcissa exclaimed. 

"You are lucky, Narcissa, that your son is here in a padded room of St. Mungo's, rather than in a dank cell in Azkaban Prison right now," Snape had finally decided to speak. 

Narcissa looked towards Draco in confusion. "What is he talking about Draco? Why are you lucky to be here rather than in Azkaban?" 

Snape looked stunned. "Are you telling me," he said as he turned to face Draco, "that your mother has no idea what you have been doing during your extracurricular time since the day you turned seventeen?" 

Draco merely shook his head as he silently stared at his hands. 

Narcissa's hand flew to her mouth. "No. You couldn't have. You told me you would never do such a thing, Draco. You told me the week before your birthday that you would never get mixed up with your father's wrong-doings. But here you are. A little over a year later telling me that you are. Oh God, what did I do to deserve this from you? Why, Draco? Why did you lie to me? And why did you ever join a group as…horrible as that one? Especially run by someone who isn't even an appropriate leader for a cause like that? Why would you ever choose to follow a half-blood who's notions were to get rid of all half-bloods and mudbloods in the wizarding world? Draco…how could you have been…so-so stupid? And I always thought you were so smart. Oh how could you do this to me? I learned to deal with it when your father did it, but you? I thought you were so much smarter and better than Lucius." Draco noticed his mother had begun crying. 

He had no idea what to say. He knew he had been wrong to never stand up to his father and tell him he didn't want to join the Death Eaters, but somehow that didn't seem like a very appropriate excuse to tell his mother. She would probably consider him a liar _and_ a coward. 

Luckily, Snape spoke up before Draco could. "It is my belief, Narcissa, and I daresay I hope I am correct in thinking this, that Draco's involvement with the Death Eaters was beyond his control. I believe that if he had gone against his father's will that he would probably be in St. Mungo's today for an entirely different reason. And I'm very sure you wouldn't want your beloved son sharing a room with the ever popular Gilderoy Lockhart, would you?" 

Narcissa weakly shook her head as she stared at her son. "Even if that is true, Draco, I am still incredibly disappointed with you. I'm not much for mudbloods, but I certainly do not wish them all dead. Your father and I always disagreed about that. It was also something my sister Bellatrix and I always disagreed about. And now she's back in Azkaban. She was found petrified in the same field you got hit by the curse." 

Draco looked from his mother to Dumbledore. He was sure Dumbledore would send him to Azkaban, but that was before the old man spoke. 

"Mr. Malfoy, as the head of the Wizengamot, I hereby declare you cleared of all charges, so long as you are in accordance with the law for the remainder of your life, and if you dare step a foot outside of that line, I will personally escort you to Azkaban Prison. Now, you shall be sentenced to a few, well, lets just say, community services, for the next few years of your life. Is everything copasetic?" 

Draco nodded his agreement. He knew exactly what Dumbledore meant by community services, having taken Muggle Studies during his fourth year, and although he was upset about it, he knew it was a lot better than what he truly deserved. 

"You may be wondering, Mr. Malfoy, why I have decided not to give you a hearing for your actions." 

Draco nodded again. 

"Simply put, I felt that this should be a private matter between us. Not many people knew you were a Death Eater, and I would like to keep it that way. After I leave here tonight, I will put down the notes in the Wizengamot's official files, which, I assure you, are all locked away safely to ensure privacy and I am the only one who knows how to unlock them. Don't worry, this will not follow you throughout your life. After your three years of service are up, you will be free to do anything your heart desires, as long as it is within the codes of the law, and I personally will see to it that you get a decent job." 

Narcissa looked as if she could kiss Dumbledore. "Thank you, Albus. You needn't be so helpful, but I am very grateful you are." 

"It is perfectly fine, Mrs. Malfoy. I expect Draco will fulfill everything he is asked to do." 

Draco looked up at the sound of his name. "Professor? What exactly will I be doing during my community service?" 

Dumbledore smiled and Draco noticed a slight twinkle in his eye. "An excellent question, Mr. Malfoy. I will not ask you to do something that requires actual servitude, because I doubt that would do any good. No, no Mr. Malfoy, what I want you to do will really help you learn things on your own. All your life you have been fed information on Muggle-borns. For the most part, everything you have heard has been a complete lie. I believe one muggle-born, in particular, has gone against everything you have ever heard. She is intelligent, witty, loyal, challenging, a bit cunning, and if you do not mind an old man saying, quite beautiful." 

Dumbledore paused for a moment as if he expected Draco to speak. And so he did. "You're talking about Hermione Granger, aren't you?" 

"I knew you would agree with me on all of her attributes. It goes to show that you should not judge a book by its cover. Now, what I would like for you to do, is befriend Miss Granger—" Draco scowled slightly at this. "—you will get to know her and you will do whatever she asks you to do. God knows she needs friends right now." 

Snape looked at Dumbledore incredulously. "Are you saying that the only thing Mr. Malfoy has to do is become friends with Miss Granger?" 

"Hmm? Oh, no no no, he will also be helping the staff at St. Mungo's here on the fourth floor. The entire fourth floor. He will have to learn about those people who were sent here for life. He must meet them, see exactly what happened to them because of the Death Eaters, and talk to them during the weekends. Just watching some of the people here is heart wrenching, and I hope that will be the case for Mr. Malfoy. He needs to know these things." 

Snape looked appeased by this. "Good. Now that that is settled, I think it is time we let Mr. Malfoy get his rest. We will arrive here tomorrow morning at 9:30 to pick you up, so be ready." 

Narcissa waited for the two men to leave before she turned back to her son. "Please know, my dear child, that I will always love you. I may be disappointed in you, but I will never stop loving you." Then she stood, bent down to kiss his forehead, and left the room, leaving Draco feeling more alone than he had ever felt before. 

When Hermione awoke the next morning, it was still raining. After Madame Pomfrey cleared her to leave, she began walking to Dumbledore's office. It was the longest trek she had ever made. The events of the day before flooded her mind. Her friends were dead. Ron was still unconscious. Draco Malfoy had blocked a curse meant for her. She wanted the rain to last forever. 

For the first time in her life, Hermione felt completely helpless. Everything she knew to be stable in her life was gone now. There was no more Harry to talk to about things, no more Ginny to be a girl with, no more Neville to help in Potions, no more Luna to talk about things that couldn't possibly be real…The only other link she had to her past life was lying in St. Mungo's in a coma. Not even magic could rouse Ron from his deep slumber. 

And then there was Draco Malfoy. A Death Eater. A git. An aristocratic Mudblood hater. Her savior. She wondered how the world could have become so topsy-turvy in just one day. When she got to the stone Gargoyle guarding the entrance to Dumbledore's office, she realized she had no idea what the password was to get in, so she sat down against the wall, intent on waiting for someone who did know. 

She needn't wait for very long. Only five minutes had passed when she heard the Gargoyle move from its post to let someone out of the office. She looked up to find Snape staring at her. "If you would like to go in, Miss Granger, you may. The headmaster won't mind." 

Hermione nodded her thanks and stepped onto the rotating staircase. At the top, she knocked on the door and heard someone clear their throat from the other side. She turned the knob cautiously and stepped in. 

Professor Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk filling out a parchment, and to Hermione's surprise, Draco Malfoy was sitting in one of the chairs directly in front of her. Without looking up from his parchment Dumbledore said, "Please be seated Miss Granger. I will be with you in just a moment." 

Hermione warily sat down in the chair next to Draco's. They sat very still, the only sound coming from the scratching of Dumbledore's quill on the parchment. Hermione glanced around the office, noticing the old headmasters and headmistresses of Hogwarts wide awake in their portraits, staring between the parchment and Draco, and then to Hermione, a hushed whispering here and there. 

There was a slight rumpling sound, and Hermione turned to see Dumbledore sealing the parchment together murmuring something under his breath. Suddenly, the parchment disappeared, and Dumbledore turned to face Draco and Hermione. 

"Mr. Malfoy, if you would please go wait downstairs while I talk to Miss Granger. I will send for you when we are finished." Draco nodded and slipped out the door shutting it softly behind him. 

There were tears in Hermione's eyes when Dumbledore turned back to her. "Miss Granger, please have a lemon drop," the old man offered solemnly. Hermione took one but did not unwrap it. Instead, she fidgeted with it, unsure of how to begin. 

"I know why you are here, Miss Granger, but I would like to hear you say it." 

So, after taking a deep breath, she asked the question that had been bothering her since she had woken up the night before. 

"Why did Malfoy jump in front of the curse?" 

Dumbledore smiled to himself. "Have you never done anything in the past that might have spurned him to do something so unconventional?" 

Hermione was completely confused. "For years he's riled me up, called me names, threatened me with death…but when what should have been the ultimate joy for him happened, he stopped it, and I don't know why." 

The smile on his face was becoming rather unsettling. How could he smile at a time like this? So many people were dead or injured, and all he could do was sit comfortably behind his desk smiling as gleefully as a child in Honeydukes. "Stop it. Stop smiling. It's unnerving." 

And then Dumbledore laughed. "Oh, Miss Granger. I thought you would have worked this out by now. Has there not ever been a time when you felt something different should have happened and therefore tried to change it?" 

Hermione began to shake her head but then stopped suddenly as a certain memory shot into her mind like a bullet, causing her to gasp in shock. 

"Ah, yes, you understand now, I see. And unless you have any other questions, I must get back to Mr. Malfoy. Will you please inform him I'm ready to see him again when you go down there?" 

Nodding, Hermione left the room still astonished by her sudden epiphany. 

When the Gargoyle stepped aside for her, she gestured to Draco to go back up. He paused for a moment, looking at her, and she caught something strange in his eyes. He seemed conflicted and Hermione began to wonder if he knew too. 

Not wanting to go back to an empty dormitory, Hermione headed outside. The rain was coming down in sheets. Walking down the hill toward the lake, Hermione allowed herself to think. How could she have not remembered something so crucial? But then she realized it was something she hadn't ever forgotten, just something she never thought about. But how could she have been so ignorant to the answer before? Not once did she realize…not once did she think to look back in time… 

A door slammed in the distance, knocking Hermione out of her thoughts. She glanced toward the castle and saw a blond head bobbing its way toward her. The sight of him terrified her, as usual. Did he know? What would he say? She had kept it secret for years, afraid of what would happen if anyone found out. Every question flew through her mind as she watched him draw nearer. 

And then he was there. 

The rain had plastered his hair to his head, the bangs dripping water down his face. A mixture of contempt and confusion was brewing in his expression and she moved backward slightly. She was afraid, yes. Her heart was pounding in her throat, her stomach had plummeted to her knees, and her feet were pulling her backwards with each passing moment. 

Draco stood there watching her. He had no idea what to say, so he just watched. Vaguely, he noticed her getting closer to the lake's edge but he made no move to stop her. At this point, tears were beginning to trickle out of her eyes. How he knew they were tears and not the rain, he wasn't sure. 

Then she slipped. 

Hermione landed hard on her back, halfway in the water. Draco smirked slightly at the sight but didn't comment. Hermione was livid. She wasn't sure why. She knew Draco would have never told her she was about to step onto the slick muddy shore of the lake. She knew it was her own fault for being so afraid of him. And so she stood. 

Draco still watched as the angry mud-coated Hermione Granger walked back to him. 

"Well, aren't you going to say anything?" She asked him. 

Draco shrugged. "I'm only here because I want to talk to you about one thing in particular, and I know that if I make fun of you, you probably won't tell me anything, so I feel it is best in this situation to stay quiet." 

Hermione looked stunned. "Oh. Well, then…start talking." 

"Why exactly did I jump in front of my father's very powerful Cruciatus Curse in order to save your life, the girl that I've loathed since I was eleven? I, for one, am at a loss. According to Dumbledore, however, you know just the answer to this question and I want to hear it." 

"You mean Dumbledore didn't tell you?" 

"He told me that it was best if the two of us discussed it on our own before he says anything." 

"So, in other words," she said taking a very deep breath, "he felt it wasn't his place to tell you that you have owed me a life-debt since our third year…" 

End of Chapter 2


	3. Saying Goodbye

_Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, or Warner Brothers. I do not own anything in this story other than the plot, which granted, has probably been used before now._

Title of Story 

**Accepting Fate**

Chapter Three 

**Saying Goodbye**

_Earth felt the wound and Nature from her seat  
Sighing through all her works gave signs of woe  
That all was lost.   
--John Milton_

As Hermione stared out of the window in the Gryffindor Common Room, she felt disgusted that she had run away from Draco earlier that morning. As soon as the truth spilled from her lips she had turned abruptly and ran as fast as she could back to the castle. The last she had seen of Draco he had been staring at her in shock. She had been so nervous when he had confronted her that she panicked. _He probably thinks I'm a coward._ The more she thought about it, however, the more she realized that she most likely was one. 

Somewhere in the distance a clock chimed. Hermione counted each clang of the bell. _One_ – The stars twinkled in the sky at her. _Two_ – She could hear the gentle lapping of the lake as the water steadily hit the shore. _Three_ – A long howl echoed from deep inside the forest. _Four_ – A shadow passed through the courtyard. _Five_ – The wind blew and her hair tossed in front of her face. _Six_ – A cloud moved over the moon, darkening the courtyard. _Seven_ – A loud bang as a door slammed open. _Eight_ – Snape's voice carrying in the wind. _Nine_ – A second voice, unintelligible. _Ten_ – A sudden cry of frustration. 

Hermione tilted her head out the window, begging the cloud to move so she could see better. In the dim light of the night, Hermione barely caught a flash of blond hair as it flapped in the breeze. A word here and there came up to greet her. 

"A life-debt…Granger...mudblood…Dumbledore…thinking…friendship…my father…" Hermione heard Snape's voice as he replied but she could not understand him from where she was. There was another frustrated yell and suddenly she realized she could see. The cloud had finally moved and the light of the moon shone bright against the courtyard again. Hermione watched as Draco bent down and picked something up. He glared at whatever he was holding and then threw it as hard as he could. 

Hermione crossed her arms on the window-sill and rested her chin on them as she watched. From what she could see, it seemed like Professor Snape was trying to get Draco to calm down. "Why should I listen to you?! You killed my father!" Hermione strained to hear whatever Snape's response was. At the reply, Draco began screaming. "I don't care if I didn't respect him! I don't care if I didn't love him like most boys love their fathers! He was still my father and you killed him! And then I find out that Granger of all people saved my life once without so much as an explanation! How the fuck do you think I feel?! My father is dead, I ran in front of Hermione Granger and got hit by a curse meant for her! I wake up in St. Mungo's completely confused about everything. My mother is disappointed in me, and the only person I was _ever_ able to trust is dead now. What am I supposed to do? Pretend that everything is alright?? Nothing is right!" Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand, pointing it at his own heart. Professor Snape cast his student a worried look. "Give me one more reason to do it and I swear I will." 

Another door slammed open and Hermione heard Dumbledore's strong voice echo towards her. "EXPELLIARMUS!" Draco's wand hurtled out of his hand and landed on the ground close to Snape's feet. The Potions professor picked it up and pocketed it. Draco, who had backed himself against a wall in his tirade, sunk to the ground in defeat, his knees pulled up against his chest, his hands hiding his face from view. Hermione noticed his shoulders shake slightly. 

Hermione backed away from the window in shock. _Never in a million years,_ she thought, _would I have thought I would witness something like that…_Hermione didn't sleep that night. She wouldn't have been able to if she had tried. So she sat tucked up in her chair in the common room wondering whether or not Draco really would have done it if Dumbledore hadn't of come. She had a horrible feeling he would have. 

Two days, no sleep, and an empty stomach later, Hermione found herself pacing the length of the common room, fidgeting with anything she could get her hands on. Her dress robes were becoming wrinkled from the many times she had twisted the fabric in her hands, her hair had become tangled and completely unmanageable from frequently combing her fingers through it, and her heart was beating so fast she thought it was bound to pop out of her chest sooner or later. 

It was the morning of the funeral. Dumbledore, who had a heart kinder than anyone she had ever met, had arranged for the largest mass funeral any wizard or witch had seen in over forty years. Dozens were to be buried today and Hermione was going absolutely hysterical at the thought of having to truly say goodbye to all of her friends. To make matters worse, Ron was still in St. Mungo's as dead to the world as is possible without actually being dead. 

When it finally came time, Dumbledore stopped by the tower and escorted the remaining Gryffindors to the large courtyard outside the school. Hundreds of people were there. Hermione spotted the Weasleys instantly and rushed towards them, Mrs. Weasley clutching her to her chest as soon as she ran into her arms. At first, Hermione had been confused as to why there would be a mass funeral since everyone who died came from so many parts of the world. Wouldn't they need to be buried where they came from? But Dumbledore had already taken care of that. He had bewitched the grounds of Hogwarts to send every casket to its rightful resting spot as soon as it entered the ground. 

The one thing regarding the funeral that surprised Hermione, was when she learned that people from both sides of the war were to be buried. She understood Dumbledore's reasoning behind the whole thing but if she had it her way she would just send many of the caskets over a cliff to be crushed by rocks. 

It was just not in the old man's nature to be that cruel to a dead body…not even one or two that had inflicted so much pain upon others when it was alive. 

As Dumbledore began to speak to the large audience, rows of caskets appeared out of nowhere. Hermione watched as people twisted their way through the bodies, saying goodbye to those they knew and cared for, others stopping at every casket muttering a small prayer for the victim inside. Glancing at Mrs. Weasley, she stepped forward and rubbed her hand along the length of the strong casket made of holly in front of her. All caskets were closed and sealed tight with magic to prevent anyone from doing any harm to those inside. Glancing at the head of the casket, Hermione realized she was looking down at Harry's. 

Her hand went to her mouth instantly to prevent herself from crying out. A row and a few caskets over, Draco Malfoy was silently fingering his father's casket, his mother behind him with a solemn look on her face. They looked up and saw each other at the same time, Hermione's eyes widening and Draco's mouth forming a somber smile. The interaction lasted less than five seconds before they looked away from each other but both had a feeling they would remember that moment forever. 

Hermione listened as Dumbledore spoke out over the crowd. "Each person's casket is made of the same wood used in their wands. The insides are lined with the essences supplied in their wands as well. As they were in life, so they shall be in death. As I call out the names of those who have passed, their caskets will sink into the earth and be sent to their final resting spots in the cemeteries in which their ancestors have also been laid to rest. If no one has any objections, I will begin reading off the list. They are in alphabetical order." 

The crowd was completely silent and Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued. 

"Hannah Abbott." 

Hermione watched in silence as Hannah's family moved away from her casket allowing it to sink into the earth and disappear. Her mother leaned against a man Hermione assumed to be Hannah's father, clutching tightly onto the hand of a small blonde girl about the age of three. Hermione glanced back down at Harry's casket and felt herself begin to choke up. 

The same thing happened with Euan Abercrombie, Charles Avery, Susan Bones, Eleanor Branstone and Millicent Bulstrode. She watched as each family held on tightly to one another as the one they loved was lowered into the ground and then she would look back down at Harry's casket, clutching onto the smooth wood as much as her fingers would allow. It was the only way she knew how to connect with Harry. 

"Cho Chang." 

Hermione's mind went back to her fifth year when Harry had a crush on Cho. She smiled softly to herself as she remembered the clueless expression he wore when he talked about her, and how absolutely stunned he seemed the night she had kissed him after the Dumbledore's Army meeting. 

"Michael Corner." 

She gazed in the direction she knew Ginny's casket to be and she remembered how overprotective Ron had gotten when she told him she and Michael were dating. 

"Dennis Creevey." 

Hermione looked over and watched as Colin's family wrenched their son off of his brother's casket, tears flowing down his face as he said goodbye. Hermione's heart broke for him. The boys had always been so close to each other. 

"Amos Diggory." 

The events of fourth year filled her mind. She thought of Cedric and how everyone had treated Harry like a psychotic attention-seeker over his fifth year until they finally realized he had been telling the truth all along. Even now it made Hermione's blood boil. 

"Emma Dobbs. Antonin Dolohov…Aberforth Dumbledore." 

The old wizard paused for a moment as he watched his brother being lowered into the ground. 

"Marietta Edgecombe." 

SNEAK…Hermione remembered just how proud Harry had been of her hexing abilities when the girl had spilled the beans on Dumbledore's Army. 

"Elaine Edgecombe. Justin Finch-Fletchley." 

The events surrounding her second year at Hogwarts erupted into her mind. Tom Riddle. Basilisks. Enchanted diaries. Being petrified…Hermione glanced down at Harry's casket again and uttered a soft "Thank you" before she turned back to Dumbledore. 

"Mundungus Fletcher. Marcus Flint. Florean Fortescue. Cornelius Fudge. Anthony Goldstein. Gregory Goyle." 

Hermione looked down the rows and saw Vincent Crabbe kick at a rock as he watched his best friend disappear into the earth. 

"Euphadora Grubbly-Plank. Davey Gudgeon.Terrence Higgs. Arianna Hooch. Mafalda Hopkirk. Angelina Johnson." 

Feeling the Weasley twins brush by her, Hermione saw them walk over to Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet, and pull them protectively to their chests as they cried softly for their friend. 

"Andrew Kirke. Rodolphus Lestrange. Rabastan Lestrange. Algie Longbottom. Neville Longbottom." 

Hermione took a shuddering breath as she thought of how much Neville had progressed over the years. When he died he had not been the plump clueless and almost squib-like wizard she had once known, but instead, an incredibly powerful and brave friend who could have given just about anyone a run for their money. 

"Luna Lovegood" 

Luna's father waved cheerfully as Luna's casket disappeared from sight. Hermione allowed a real smile to edge onto her face as she watched him, thinking about how honest and pure Luna had always been. She believed in everything, everyone, and she never asked questions. Everything about Luna led Hermione to believe she viewed the world through rose-tinted glasses. 

"Walden Macnair. Laura Madley. Lucius Malfoy." 

Unintentionally, Hermione's mind drifted as she thought about her town's local paper and how they had reported her parents' murders…_The bodies of two local dental hygienists were found floating in their backyard pool earlier today. A neighbor said she came over to invite the two to a party she was having later this month and found them. Due to the fact the Grangers were fully clothed at time of death, the police are looking at this as a murder case. The Grangers are survived by their daughter Hermione, who is away at school._ Tears began to steadily roll down her cheeks and she looked up and saw Draco staring at her from only five caskets away. His expression was unreadable and she lowered her head down again. 

"Fenna Marsh. Eloise Midgen. Cuthbert Mockridge. Alastor Moody." 

A vivid image of Draco Malfoy the Amazing Bouncing Ferret flew into her mind and again she glanced up to find Draco watching her, this time with a somewhat amused expression on his face. She suspected that he too was thinking back to that time in fourth year when the fake "Mad-Eye" Moody had transfigured him into a ferret. 

"Hassan Mostafa. Charles Nott. Theodore Nott. Wilhemina Nott. Tiberius Ogden. Pansy Parkinson." 

It was like a light clicked on in her head. _The only person I was ever able to trust is dead now…_ She glanced swiftly up at Draco and saw him wipe away a single tear that had managed to escape as he stared down at Pansy's lowering casket. Before it disappeared completely, he bent down, pressed his fingertips to his lips and then lightly touched the casket again before turning away completely. 

"Sally-Anne Perks. Peter Pettigrew." 

A few gasps came from those who had not known Peter had never died as they stared bemusedly at the disappearing casket. Hermione was surprised to hear a quiet growl elicit from the back of her throat. 

"Roddy Ponter. Harry Potter." 

The casket in front of her began to sink into the earth and she felt more tears come as she watched it. Every memory she ever had suddenly flashed through her mind during the time it took the casket to disappear. Reading about Harry in books before she ever met him. Trolls, logic problems, mirrors, time-turners, Summoning spells, the Department of Mysteries, her shoulder to cry on after her parents' deaths...She felt a hand squeeze her shoulder gently and she turned around to find Mrs. Weasley looking at her through tears. Slowly, they backed up and headed to the very end of the rows of caskets. 

"Graham Pritchard. Tom Riddle…also known as Lord Voldemort." 

Several eyes shot in the direction of the yew casket sinking into the earth, expressions of utmost fury on almost everyone's face. 

"Kingsley Shacklebolt. Stan Shunpike. Dean Thomas." 

Hermione noticed Seamus wipe at his face. 

"Agatha Timms. Andromeda Tonks." 

Tonks stood next to her father, her head on his shoulder, tears flowing from her eyes. 

"Sybill Trelawney. Dolores Umbridge." 

Another growl elicited from Hermione. 

"Ginny Weasley. Percy Weasley." 

A strangled sob came from Mrs. Weasley as she turned and held onto Arthur as tightly as she could. Fleur Delacour had a comforting arm around Bill and the twins watched silently with their hands in their pockets as their two siblings were buried. Charlie had taken to putting his arm around Hermione as her sobs became uncontrollable. Not being able to look any longer she turned in Charlie's arms and cried softly into his shoulder. 

"Willy Widdershins. Blaise Zabini." 

As the last casket was lowered into the ground, Hermione felt herself being pulled along by Charlie as the Weasley family made there way back up to the castle. 

After the funeral, Hermione had decided to go visit Ron in St. Mungo's with the Weasleys. They traveled by floo powder to the Leaky Cauldron and then made their way through the streets of Muggle London towards the old deserted department store. Once they were there, Arthur chatted with the mannequin for a moment, explaining who they were and who they were there to see and suddenly called out to them to step through the glass. 

Luckily, there wasn't anyone else in the vicinity to see them do this. 

The hospital was incredibly busy. The witch at the welcome desk looked completely frazzled as she directed people to where they needed to go. The Weasleys, who had already been to visit Ron, went through the double doors, along the narrow corridor filled with portraits, and up four flights of stairs. Hermione followed them silently, nervous and excited about seeing Ron again—even if he couldn't see her. 

Once they got to the fourth floor, they went through another set of double doors that said RECOVERY and down a corridor that looked fairly new. Mr. Weasley pulled open the last door on the left and they all traipsed in behind him. 

After Hermione got into the room and allowed her eyes to adjust to the dim light, she saw Ron lying back in his bed, eyes closed, breathing softly. He looked rather bruised up. Mrs. Weasley walked to the edge of the bed and took hold of her son's hand, squeezing it slightly. 

"We've all come to visit you again, Ronnie. We brought Hermione with us this time." Mrs. Weasley looked at Ron as if she expected him to open his eyes and yell "Surprise!!" The look on the witch's face when he didn't move pained Hermione. She patted Ron's hand. "In time, my baby boy. In time…" 

Hours had passed since they arrived at the hospital. Hermione looked at her watch and realized it was already half past one in the morning. Mrs. Weasley had taken to roaming the halls aimlessly while Mr. Weasley and Bill had gone up to the fifth floor to get snacks. Fred and George were snoring softly by the window and Charlie had gone to the bathroom and then up to get a snack as well. With everyone gone or asleep, Hermione had lied down on the bed next to Ron, holding his hand tightly, the fingers of her left hand idly tracing patterns on his cheek. 

She had also taken to whispering to him. She talked to him about nothing and about everything. She told him about the funeral and about what she had seen a few nights before between Malfoy and Snape. She told him how much she missed him and wanted him to be there with her again. "I'm always here…" she trailed off as she fell asleep against his shoulder. 

About six hours later Hermione was awoken by something shifting under her. She opened her eyes sleepily and shut them again, thinking it was her imagination. Or maybe she was just dreaming. "All a dream…" she said drowsily. Her head was rising up and down rather uncomfortably. "Quit laughing. Sleep…good…" She felt another quake under her head as she said this. _Wait a minute…_ Her head snapped up immediately and she saw Ron watching her with extreme interest. 

"Ron!" 

The occupant of the chair next to Ron's bed started. When she saw her son watching her, she cried out and leaned forward to hug him. 

"Oye. Mum. That hurts. Bruised, you see?" 

Mrs. Weasley didn't seem to hear him. "Oh, my baby, my baby. You're okay. Oh, you've had me so worried." A voice suddenly filled the room, awakening everyone. 

"Weasley, Ronald. Battle victim number 186. Injured by Blasting Curse." The door opened and a small medi-witch entered the room. "Here you go, love," she said, handing Ron a vial of liquid. "There you are. Glad to see you awake, I am. Been worried about you. You've been asleep longer than most of the battle victims, you have. Ah, well, you should feel better now, love. Get some rest now." 

After the witch left, the rest of the family bombarded Ron with hugs. Hermione decided to leave the room while they had their moment, knowing they would be explaining to him many things she did not want to go over again. It just hurt too much. 

Hermione ran up the flight of stairs to the fifth floor, scrounging through her pockets for money to get some breakfast. She found a few silver sickles and one golden galleon. Biscuits and orange juice only cost two sickles and after paying the cashier, she headed for a table in the corner of the cafeteria. 

Draco had gotten to St. Mungo's early Friday morning to begin his community service and found, to his immense satisfaction, that they wouldn't be needing him for another hour and a half. He asked the woman behind the desk what he should do until then, and was utterly shocked when she snapped at him to "Just go and get some breakfast and get out of my hair you little weasel." For one, he was not a weasel. He was a ferret…and two, no one snaps at a Malfoy. He opened his mouth to tell her this, but she glared at him, so instead, he walked silently to the… "Ms., where are the lifts?" 

The witch glared at him and he wondered for a moment if he was about to be hexed. She pointed her wand at his legs. "Why don't you just use those?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice. Draco knew if he said anything else he would be hexed, so he turned to the flight of stairs and began trudging his way up. 

Hermione was in the middle of her breakfast when she heard the door to the cafeteria open. Looking up, her jaw dropped as she saw Draco standing in the doorway. He gave her a small smile. Hermione couldn't tell if it was a weak smirk or a genuine smile but she returned it anyway. 

"Granger." 

"Malfoy." 

Draco smirked. _Ah, there it is_ Hermione thought to herself. 

"Well, now that the formalities are out of the way, I think its about time you elaborate on what you told me on Tuesday." Hermione nodded silently and he made his way over to sit across from her. 

"Now, I want to know exactly what happened that caused me to owe you a life-debt, because I do not know when you ever saved my life." 

Again, Hermione nodded silently. 

Draco looked at her exasperatedly. "You know, you _are_ supposed to use this thing…" Draco had touched his fingers to her mouth. "…when you…speak." 

Hermione glanced down at his fingers and then looked back up into his eyes. They held no hint of cockiness or cruelty. For the first time since Hermione knew him, they were clear and open. Hermione opted to look at his fingers again. 

"Please." 

With that one word, Hermione finally felt as if she could talk to him about the secret she had kept to herself for the past four years, and taking a deep breath, she began. 

"During our third year, I was taking way too many classes for my own good—so many that I would have some during the same hours. The Ministry of Magic gave me special permission to use a Time Turner to get to all of my classes. Well…do you remember how during our first Care of Magical Creatures class you were attacked by Buckbeak?" 

Draco nodded, wondering where this was going. 

"Well, I kind of saw it happen twice." 

Draco raised an eyebrow at her. 

"You can't possibly be this dense. Okay. The first time I saw it happen, I ran straight to Madame Pomfrey, wanting her to see you as quick as possible, but I wasn't fast enough. By the time she got back to you, you had lost too much blood. She couldn't revive you, no matter how hard she tried, and when I found out you didn't make it when I got back to class…Don't give me that look. Madame Pomfrey made me go tell Dumbledore what happened and then I went to the bathroom…Anyway. When I got back to the class and found out you didn't make it, I hid behind a tree and gave the time turner one turn. I watched from behind the tree as Buckbeak attacked you and then I saw myself run off towards the infirmary. Luckily, no one else saw me leave, so it made it easy for me to go back into the class and open the gate when Hagrid asked for someone to open it. And then, I stayed behind, waiting for Miss Pomfrey to meet up with you and Hagrid. Madame Pomfrey got to you two faster because I opened the gate. Apparently, when I left, no one offered to help. I knew I would be back anytime, so I told Harry and Ron I was going to the bathroom and I hid behind another tree until I came back. I watched as people told me they didn't think you would make it because you had lost so much blood. And then, finally, I watched as I went behind a tree to use the time turner. After I left, I came back out and joined the group again, knowing you had made it." 

Draco gave her a very confused look. "So, basically, you had a time-turner and you thought I died so you went back in time to save me and then went back to class like nothing happened?" 

Hermione thought for a moment. "Yes…that's about it." 

Draco combed his fingers through his hair as he regarded Hermione and then, without saying a word, stood up and left the cafeteria. Whatever she had expected him to do, that definitely wasn't it. She pushed her tray away, not hungry anymore. 

End of Chapter 3 


	4. Learning to Breathe

_Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, or Warner Brothers. I do not own anything in this story other than the plot, which granted, has probably been used before now._

Title of Story 

**Accepting Fate**

Chapter Four 

**Learning to Breathe**

_That he who many a year with toil of breath  
found death in life, may here find life in death.   
--Samuel Taylor Coleridge_

At nine o'clock on Sunday morning, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley met Ron in front of the Welcome desk of the hospital to take him back to the Burrow. Hermione couldn't help grinning slightly at the expression on Ron's face as he tried his hardest not to glance over at the Welcome Witch who, even at the start of her day, looked terrifyingly irritable. Ron looked very relieved when he saw that his mother and his best friend had arrived to take him home. Molly rushed toward him and threw her arms around his shoulders, smothering his face with kisses. Ron was finally able to break free when the annoyed Welcome Witch called Molly over and began shoving papers into her hands. 

Ron walked over to the bench Hermione was standing next to and smiled softly at her, giving her hair a playful tug when he noticed her eyes had begun watering. Instead of the small grin he expected, her lips quivered a little and her eyes squeezed closed, causing two tears to escape. With his thumbs, Ron brushed them away, and then pulled Hermione to him in a tight hug. She sniffled softly against his chest for a moment and then pulled away, wiping at her face as she sat down on the bench. Ron watched her, and then sighed, sitting down next to her, waiting silently. 

When she finished signing all of the release forms and hospital documents, Mrs. Weasley gestured that it was time to leave. As the two solemn teens made there way to the entrance of the hospital, Molly placed one arm around her son and the other around Hermione, guiding them through the window and out onto the dreary streets of Muggle London. 

Ron fidgeted a bit as the three of them stood in front of the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron, waiting for Tom to return with the floo powder. Mrs. Weasley patted his hands and gave him a weak smile in an effort to relieve his anxiety. 

"I'll floo in first, then you, Ron, and then you, Hermione." Mrs. Weasley ordered them as she watched Tom stalk back into the room with a small vase. 

The old innkeeper held out his gnarled hand, the fingers stumpy and rather crooked. "Three adults. One sickle. Four knuts." 

Mrs. Weasley paid him, muttering under her breath about not believing she had forgotten to bring a bag of the powder from the house and how expensive it was getting to travel anywhere. Tom just gave her a crooked smile as he offered the vase to her, allowing her to take a pinch and throw it in the fire. "The Burrow!" Hermione and Ron watched Mrs. Weasley disappear into the flames and were a bit startled when Tom thrust the vase right in front of Ron's face. 

"Haven't got all day chap." 

Hermione glanced around. The place was absolutely empty at the moment and looked cleaner than usual. She raised an eyebrow at the man. He ignored her look and waited impatiently as Ron took a pinch of floo. With one last look at the innkeeper, Ron stepped into the fire and called out to go to the Burrow. 

"Next, Miss." 

Hermione nodded at him and took her share of the powder and threw it into the flames as she stepped into the fireplace. The warm green flames licked at her and she shut her eyes from the ash. "The Burrow!" 

Feeling herself hurtling through space, she opened her eyes for a brief moment and immediately became dizzy as fireplace after fireplace flew past her. Finally, she stopped spinning, opening her eyes again just in time, and managed not to fall as she entered the Weasley's den. 

Ron and Mrs. Weasley were standing next to the fireplace waiting for her, and as soon as they saw her, Mrs. Weasley muttered a cleaning spell and Hermione felt the grit and ash disappear from her body. When she looked up at the woman, thanking her, she noticed Mrs. Weasley tilt her head towards the door that led to the kitchen and dining room. Hermione got the hint and grabbed Ron's hand, dragging him to the staircase on the opposite side of the room. 

"Come on, you need to change clothes." 

Ron gave her a quizzical look. "Why are you coming when I'm the one who has to change?" 

Hermione paused for a moment before answering him. 

"Just…because. I, er-Oh, dash it, Ron. It isn't anything I haven't seen before." 

Ron looked vaguely amused as Hermione tugged at his arm to follow her to his room. When they made it to the final landing at the top of the stairs, Hermione walked briskly over to the door she knew led to Ron's room and opened it, gesturing for him to go in before her. After he entered, she shut the door behind him and walked over to his bed and sat down, watching him. 

"What? Are you going to watch me change?" 

Hermione rolled her eyes and averted her gaze, deciding to look around the room instead. It was still as orange as ever, though the Chudley Cannons posters looked as if they were about to fall off the walls at any moment. On the wall next to his bed, he had cleared a space for photographs and Hermione took a few shaky breaths as she looked at them, most containing herself and Harry, or his family. She almost stopped breathing when she came across one taken in September on Platform 9 ¾. Hermione had her arms locked tightly around Harry's neck and they were laughing, while Ron stood off to the side as he watched them with an amused grin on his face. 

Lifting her fingertips to the photograph, she traced the outlines of each figure, her breath hitching in her throat as they all turned to smile at her. The bed shook suddenly and Hermione turned to find Ron had joined her in looking at the picture. 

Hermione wasn't sure what to say. Ron glanced at her and was surprised to see her expression had hardened. 

"Hermione, do you want to talk about it?" 

She fixed him with a scrutinizing stare, her arms crossing over her chest automatically as she shook her head. "We need to get back downstairs." 

He watched silently as she lifted herself off the bed, opened the door, and left the room. When she disappeared, he pushed his palms against his eyes and lay back on his bed in frustration for a moment and then stood up and left his room, taking the stairwell that led to the kitchen. 

Hermione plastered a smile on her face as soon as she saw the door to the kitchen swing open and Ron's long legs walking swiftly over the threshold. Behind her, the Weasley's shouted out "Happy Birthday," surprising Ron and causing his mouth to form a huge grin at the sight before him. A large cake sat on the kitchen table, eighteen long candles forming the border. Molly was smiling through teary eyes at her son, Arthur clapping him on the back as he made his way over to the group. His brothers stood off to the side, smiling as Ron blew out the candles-the twins laughing out loud as they relit themselves one by one. Molly gave Fred and George a look before cutting the wicks off the candles and throwing them into the sink, the twins giving their mother a reproachful look in return. 

Ron looked gleeful as his mother started slicing into the cake, grinning largely when he was handed the biggest piece. Molly began laughing as she watched him tear into the cake—not even bothering to use a fork. Hermione watched the exchange with a wistful look on her face, longing to see Harry's and Ginny's reactions to his caveman habits of eating. 

Sighing to herself, Hermione began eating her cake, realizing it was going to be a long night. 

When Ron had eaten nearly half of the cake he announced he was full and was ready for the next bit of the party. Molly laughed at her son's statement but dutifully left the room, returning quickly with an armload of wrapped boxes. Arthur cleared the table in front of Ron to give him more room to open the presents. 

Hermione felt her heart begin to race as she watched Molly relieve herself of her burden, setting the presents down on the table. This was the moment she had been dreading. This was the moment everyone had been dreading. Hermione wondered if she was going to be able to get through it with a smile on her face. 

Her breath got shorter with each present he opened. Molly and Arthur had gotten him a new broom, the twins some stuff from their joke shop. Charlie had given him a pair of dragon-hide boots and gloves and Bill had given him a couple litres of Firewhiskey—a gift Molly looked quite disapproving of. Hermione saw Ron scratch at his cheek when he came to a small delicately wrapped package with Ginny's handwriting on the tag. Opening the tiny box, Ron smirked slightly when he saw what was inside. Hermione heard Mrs. Weasley gasp as he pulled out a silver ring and put it on his right middle finger, looking solemn as he read the engraving. 

"What does it say?" Arthur asked as he leaned closer to look at the ring. 

Ron smiled, his eyes glazing over slightly, "My big brother." 

It was silent for a moment before George coughed suddenly and Hermione thrust two presents into Ron's hands, pointing to the one on the left. "That one is from me." 

Ron smiled up at her as he began to unwrap the large box, his smile widening as he saw all the sweets inside. Before anyone could say anything he had already ripped open a Chocolate Frog Box and stuck its contents into his mouth. 

"I thought you were full," an amused Bill asked from the other side of the room. Ron nodded, two chocolate legs poking out of his mouth. 

After swallowing the candy, Ron looked down at the last present he had to open. It was obviously from Harry, wrapped haphazardly, snitches flying back and forth on the orange paper. Ron opened it slowly and gasped when he realized what it was. Ron put his hand inside the folds of the paper and pulled out a shimmering material. It was Harry's invisibility cloak. 

Ron and Hermione were silent as they walked to Gryffindor Tower after flooing into Dumbledore's office. School would start up again the next day and they needed to get their rest. As soon as they passed through the portrait hole, Hermione walked swiftly towards the stairs leading to the girls' dormitory, not even saying goodnight to Ron, who stood watching the back of her head in aggravation. 

The next day wasn't any different. Hermione maintained her distance from everyone she saw, only speaking when a professor asked her a question. Draco watched her from across the room in Potions, scowling when he noticed Ron glaring at him. Professor Snape cleared his throat and both Draco and Ron turned back around, facing the front of the class. 

By dinnertime, Hermione was ready to go back to bed and she walked past the Great Hall, not even bothering to stop and get food for her growling stomach. Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw Draco walk up the staircase from the dungeons and without meaning to, fastened her gait. 

Draco glanced in the direction of the quickly retreating footsteps and began following as soon as he realized who it was. He didn't know why he was following her, just like she didn't know why she started walking faster at the sight of him. Hermione turned down a dark corridor when she reached the fourth floor and stopped, waiting for Draco. 

As soon as she saw him she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him toward her. 

"Stop following me." 

Draco looked surprised for a moment but then smirked down at her. 

"I wasn't following you." 

Hermione glared at him. "Look, Draco, I don't know why you're doing this, but please. Just leave me alone." 

At that she took her hands off his collar and began running back towards the stairs, trying hard to ignore the fact that he was still watching her. By the time she got to the seventh floor and turned in the direction of Gryffindor tower, Draco was nowhere to be seen. Sighing, Hermione slowed her pace as she walked silently through the long corridor to the portrait hole. 

The Fat Lady gazed at her through sad eyes as Hermione approached her. "Annie had edge," Hermione told the painting without looking up. Looking behind her one last time, she stepped through the portrait hole and made her way across the common room to her dormitory. 

It was deathly silent in the seventh year girls' room. Hermione had the distinct feeling she was the only Gryffindor not downstairs eating dinner. It made no difference to her. She didn't want to talk to anyone, she thought as she changed into her pajamas. Huffing, she threw herself on her bed and pulled the curtains shut. She had already sidled under her covers and was about to shut her eyes when a sharp rapping came at the door. Groaning in frustration, Hermione threw the covers off her and yanked open the curtains. "Come in." 

She watched as the door creaked open and suddenly felt her jaw drop in surprise when a blonde head peaked in. Hermione scrambled off of the bed and moved toward the door. "What are you doing up here? _How_ did you even get up here?" she asked frantically as she pulled him into the room and locked the door behind him. 

Draco smirked at the worried frown on her face. "No one saw me." 

"Answer the question." 

"Well, ever since I was a child I've had this amazing knack for climbing up slides." Hermione glared at him. "That, and I put a sticky charm on the bottom of my shoes." 

"And the password?" 

"You took it for granted that I stopped following you, which of course, I didn't, I only disillusioned myself. I was standing behind a coat of arms when you said the password, so I gave you a bit of time and then I followed you in." 

"Why did you still follow me after I told you not to?" 

"Look Granger, you have no authority over me. When have I ever obeyed anything you've said?" 

"Well, after I slapped you, to begin with." 

"One time. One time in the seven years that we've known each other have I followed an order from you." 

"Does this conversation have a purpose?—because if it doesn't, I would really like to get back to bed." 

"You don't need sleep." 

"Oh, really? Then what is it that I need?" Hermione asked coolly, wrapping her arms around her aching stomach as it let out a loud growl. 

"Well, food, for one," Hermione rolled her eyes as Draco continued. "And you need to stop acting woe is me and get on with your life." 

"Get out." 

"Listen to me, Granger. You've been moping around the castle all day. You won't talk to anyone—not even Weasley, and he's your best friend. I watched you in Potions today. I know you messed up the elixir we were working on. You never mess up. This entire thing has made you lose yourself. You're doing the exact same thing you did when your parents died." 

"I told you to get out!" Hermione screamed, trying to force away the tears that had started to well up during the time he had been speaking. 

"No. Every time there's a tragedy you close yourself off and you won't let anyone in. You're driving people mad, namely the professors, because of the way you're acting. This isn't you, Hermione. You know all you're doing is feeling sorry for yourself. People died, that's a part of life. You have to learn how to be strong and get over it." 

"I am not feeling sorry for myself. It's called grieving. It's something that happens when someone or something you care about is ripped out of your life! And don't even give me that bullshit about how it's all just a part of life and to just get over it. I saw you. You were about to kill yourself when Dumbledore took your wand away from you. Stop being such a hypocrite for once in your life." 

Draco looked struck at her words. 

"Some people grieve when someone dies, Draco. Others, like you, ignore the fact that it ever happened and act like an arrogant git towards those they feel superior to." 

"At least I don't go about ruining my life by slipping in my studies and losing whatever friends I have left by not speaking to them." 

"Ruining my life? _You're_ the one who joined the Death Eaters. _You're_ the one who went about killing people for the hell of it. You ruined your life and those of the people you killed. Out of the two, I'd rather fall behind in my classes. I can't believe you have the audacity to come up into my room and tell me that I need to gather up the strength that I have and get on with life. You have never stood up for yourself. You either ignored it or let one of your henchmen do it for you. You have been a coward for as long as I've known you and now you're preaching to me about being strong. Fuck you, Malfoy." 

Tears were beginning to fall down Hermione's face as she spoke but she didn't notice them. 

"I am strong enough already. Your father killed my parents. I came back to Hogwarts after their funeral even though I was terrified of you and what you could do to me. I shut myself off to everyone because I didn't want to be the cause of anyone else's death. My parents didn't have to die. But because I was Harry's goddamned best friend, my parents were one of Voldemort's biggest targets. My parents died because of me, the least I could do was protect others who might have had the same fate." 

Draco watched her intently as she sunk to the floor and leaned against her bed post, putting her hands over her eyes to hide her tears. She sniffled a bit and surprised him as she began speaking again. 

"Did you know," she started, wrapping her arms around her legs and tilting her face up to look at Draco, "that I never even cried when I found out what happened?" Her face scrunched up a bit as she told him this and she blinked a couple of times looking down at the floor. "Not even at the funeral. It was like I was completely numb. I cared, but it was like all my emotions had shut down. I couldn't have cried even if I wanted to. I've only really cried once since Monday. At the funeral. I've felt completely devoid of emotion since then." 

Draco walked toward Hermione and cautiously sat down beside her. 

"You're crying now." 

Hermione sniffed lightly, managing a weak smile. "I guess I am, aren't I?" 

Draco nodded and brought his hand to her face and wiped at it, his fingertips lingering against her cheek as he pushed some of her hair behind her ear. Hermione hesitated for a moment but then slowly reached up and took his hand in hers, squeezing it gently as she pulled him closer to her. He watched her warily as he brought his other hand to rest against the nape of her neck, lowering his lips to hers, brushing them lightly together before pulling away to see her reaction. 

There was a lot of conflict in her eyes and he began to stand, embarrassed, when she tugged harshly at his hand and brought him back down to the floor with her, her hands moving to the sides of his face, her lips hungrily seeking his. He kissed her back with force, dipping his tongue into the warmth of her mouth as soon as she parted her lips. His arms snaked around her waist and he pressed her to him greedily. He felt her hands shift to the back of his head, twirling his hair between her fingers. 

She backed away suddenly, standing, her face flushed in arousal. Her eyes were burning with intensity and her chest was heaving as she fought to regain her breath. She motioned with one finger for him to stand up as well and he shakily rose, holding onto the bed post for support. She grinned thoughtfully as she pushed him gently to sit down on the bed. 

"Twice." 

He looked at her standing in front of him, somewhat confused at her choice of words. 

"You've listened to something I've told you to do twice now." 

Draco smirked as he watched her but remained silent, not trusting himself enough to speak. Hermione was standing in front of him, and he noticed they were eye level even though he was sitting. Apprehensively, Hermione reached out and began to undo his robes, her hands shaking harder with each clasp. To her relief, Draco helped her along by tugging the garment off and throwing it over the edge of the bed. 

Hermione swallowed and Draco opened his legs a little as he pulled her closer to him for another kiss, her hands moving to his waist, tugging at the hem of his sweater vest and pulling away from him as he lifted his arms and yanked the clothing off his body. 

Leaning into him again, she stole another kiss before she looked down and concentrated on unbuttoning his crisp white shirt. She smirked, realizing that the Hogwarts uniform required too many articles of clothing. When she had finally stripped him of his shirt she stopped to take in his form, reaching out with both hands and nervously placing them on his chest, delicately tracing her fingertips down his flesh, causing him to shiver. 

Slowly, she leaned back in and kissed his collarbone, moving gradually down his chest and towards his abdomen, her eyes locked with his the entire time. Placing her hands on his thighs, she lifted her face to his neck, kissing it tenderly, then to his jaw, and finally back to his lips, catching them in hers. 

Draco felt her hands inch up his thighs, grazing against his hardened erection as she began to fumble with his belt. Growling, he lifted her onto the bed with him, pushing her gently down against the pillows while he kissed her vociferously, shutting the curtains with a wave of his hand. 

She moaned against his mouth, shivering as he moved his hands under her night shirt, his thumbs brushing harshly over her nipples. She gasped at the touch and he shifted slightly, pulling the cotton material over her head and leaning back in to kiss her tender flesh. He felt her shudder under him and grinned, his tongue flicking out and caressing the warm skin. Hermione's grabbed at the back of his head, running her fingers through his hair. 

He kissed down her stomach, pausing at the waistband of her pajama pants to look up at her in a silent question, smiling when she nodded down at him. Easing between her legs, he dipped his fingers under the elastic of the red cotton pants and pulled at them, grinning in satisfaction as she lifted her bum to help him reach his destination. The pants slipped off her legs easily with one final tug and Draco pulled himself on top of her, kissing her lips softly, his tongue sucking at hers as he moved his hand down her abdomen and in between her legs, his fingers kneading her through the cotton of her panties. 

Hermione ran her hands up and down Draco's back, squeezing his muscles and relishing in the way they quivered beneath her fingers. Her fingers followed the line of the waistband of his pants towards the front to that one button that held everything together, and with one flick of her thumb and forefinger, his world was hers. She unzipped his pants and then lifted her leg up, grabbing at the waist with her toes and urged them to come down, grinning innocently at the surprised look Draco gave her when he realized what she had just done. 

Hermione felt his manhood twitch against her leg through his boxers and she flipped him over and straddled his knees as she eagerly pulled the interfering material away. Draco sighed as his penis sprang free from the fabric, the head glistening with precum. Hermione wrapped her fingers around the shaft experimentally and moved her hand up and down, realizing there was too much friction. Her thumb brushed over the tip, and she spread the fluid around before rubbing him some more. He groaned, flipping her back on her back and pulling her panties off with amazing speed before settling in between her legs. 

He reached up, kissing her, his finger slowly caressing her folds, spreading her moisture around. Her hips lifted as he did this and he pushed a finger into her tight warmth, savoring the heat that enveloped him. Hermione gasped as he moved in and out of her. He worked at her for a couple of minutes and then added a second finger. He released her mouth, moving down her torso and added a third finger as he licked and bit at the hardened bud just above her slit. She panted suddenly at the sensation and Draco felt her muscles tense around his fingers as she exploded in a fit of wild ecstasy. 

He smiled at her look of utter content and he moved back over her, positioning himself. Hermione looked into his eyes for a moment, obviously worried. 

"I've never done this before," she said, her voice shaking slightly. 

Draco nodded, whispering a contraceptive charm as he eased himself into her. When he reached the barrier he looked at her. 

"Ready?" 

Hermione nodded, shutting her eyes tight. She felt him pull back a little and then push back in fast. She winced in pain as she felt the barrier fall away and Draco kissed her softly, staying still as he waited for her to get used to him. After a few moments her breathing became more controlled and she wiggled a bit, letting him know she was ready. 

He moved slowly at first, giving her time to react to him. She soon got the hang of it and urged Draco to go faster, her nails digging into his sides with each thrust. He bent his head down, kissing her. It amazed him how much her kissing affected him. With each swirl of her tongue he felt himself twitch inside her and he knew his release would come soon. He smirked against her lips, reaching down with his hand to pinch that lovely bud of nerves and she shrieked into his mouth as she came, taking him into bliss with her. 

Draco rolled off her but remained inside, holding her tightly against him. She sighed and kissed his chest softly, thoroughly exhausted. Reaching down, Draco grabbed at the blanket and wrapped it around their bodies. For once, sleep came easily. 

Weeks later, Hermione and Draco stood in front of Harry's grave in Godric's Hollow holding each other tightly. Ron had taken the news of them being together rather well—well, well for Ron. He'd been a bit overprotective about it at first but he soon realized that Hermione had come back to life and there was no denying that Draco was the one behind it all. The rest of the school didn't seem to care. The war had changed everyone's point of views and what once seemed taboo really didn't matter much anymore. 

Dumbledore was absolutely thrilled about their relationship—although he probably wouldn't be happy to know how it came about. The Weasley's were a bit apprehensive at first, but they had finally warmed up to Draco. Narcissa was absolutely thrilled her son had found someone and once she met Hermione, most of her reservations about her being muggleborn faded away and she welcomed her with opened arms. 

Hermione knelt down next to Harry's grave, her fingers dancing through the grass that now covered it. She looked up at Draco and grinned. They had done this twice before. The first time, Draco had taken Hermione to Pansy's grave, the second, Hermione had taken Draco to her parents' graves. Harry's was the last one to visit and she smiled suddenly, thinking of all the memories she had of him. Draco watched her quietly, only moving when she waved for him to kneel down next to her. 

"Harry, I would like you to meet the real Draco Malfoy. I don't believe you've ever met him, but I would like you to know he is much more obedient than the git you knew. Still a bit of a twitchy ferret though." 

Hermione laughed as Draco tackled her to the ground and moved to kiss her, grinning as she noticed the muggle pinwheel she had put next to Harry's tombstone spin in the wind. 

"He approves," she said smiling. 

Fin 


End file.
